


BLACK BLACK HEART

by aosakitarou



Series: 热寂 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: 原创耽美小说 -- 邪恶之心【超高能慎入】原创人物艾莉和扇的故事 最初的故事 Hope you'll like it :)





	1. 【序】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 起源

【圣地亚哥岛 8873年】  
圣地亚哥之塔是洛奇兰帝国最臭名昭著的监狱，位于比月影之西还靠西边的一座小孤岛上，距离大陆需要坐一天的船。由于四面邻着会腐蚀有机物的黑海，还处于一个风暴带上，常年暴风雨不见一点阳光，就算是没有实体的灵体族们被送到岛上也插翅难逃。没有人知道塔是什么时候建起来的，不过自从有记录开始，塔就是一座监狱，关押的都是公认罪不可赦的重犯，不是被判无期徒刑就是等待处决。其中最著名的是精灵族出身的科尔斯十二世，一位以无法想象的荒淫无度及暴虐无道而出名的皇帝，也被称为洛奇兰历史上的一大污点。  
虽然每次直接导致帝国王朝交替的每个王朝的最后一任皇帝——比如海妖族出身的斯坦因兹八世，矮人族出身的费尔南多三世，咒女族出身的暮野十五世——都不怎么样（而且这和种族无关），但是这位科尔斯十二世的所作所为实在太惊天为人，以至于社会学家们在研究这位帝王多年之后得出了“精灵族不适合坐拥权势”的结论。大众听得此论之后对所有已经参政或者试图参政的精灵自然都不抱好感，抗议许久希望他们早日滚蛋，直到精灵族的族长不得不出面与其他七个智慧种族（人类与混血并不包含在内）的族长立下合约从此退出政界，举族搬迁至远离王都的极冰之北，这事才算消停下来。此后历史上也就再也没有一任精灵族出身的王，不过这都是后话了。  
说回这位科尔斯十二世：他的暴政自然给他带来了不可言说的惨烈下场。人们在他的卧室里抓住了他，带着他全城游行羞辱之后砍下了他与皇后的头，挂在圣地亚哥塔的后面。在那之后虽然没有规定，但是刽子手们都会把犯人们带到塔的后面，让犯人们跪在那两颗头颅前行刑。随着时间的流逝头颅上的筋肉渐渐腐朽风化，但是两颗头骨却坚强地保存了下来，6000年来也见证了不少行刑的时刻，成为了一个臭名昭著的地标。无数罪人倒在这个地方，无数的罪恶被埋在这片土壤之下。可怕的阴气在圣地亚哥之塔生根，像一道天然的屏障一般把这座小岛和大陆隔离开，让一般人都对此避之不及。有人说圣地亚哥之塔常年被暴风雨环绕，也是和邪气太重有关。  
由于远离大陆，圣地亚哥之塔的管理一直非常落后。在无法进行有力监督的情况下，有关部门只好（也很乐意）睁一只眼闭一只眼，也就造成了在这无法无天之地塔里只能自成一个规矩体系。不过这体系过于粗暴，对于普通人来说跟无法无天也没有什么区别了。  
总的来说，这不是12岁的埃雷斯·P·欧诺路斯王子——未来的欧诺路斯四世——应该待的地方。而现在他却遍体鳞伤地蜷缩在塔顶牢房的一个肮脏的角落里，瘦骨嶙峋，衣不蔽体。

听到开门的声音，埃雷斯动了动，手腕上和脚踝上的镣铐也随之发出沉重的声音。他慢慢地抬起头顺着声音的方向看过去，脖子上的颈圈又大又重，仿佛随时都能把那纤细的脖子压断一般。紧贴着颈动脉的控制器闪着刺眼的红光，以示颈圈在正常运作。开门的是那两个负责看守他的守卫，其中一个人端着一盘糊状物，吆喝道：“进餐了，殿下。”  
埃雷斯晃晃悠悠地站起来，向那盘黏糊糊的食物走过去。他被饿了五天，本来就纤瘦的腿上全是伤，加上体力不支一直在打颤，让人毫不怀疑一阵风就能把他吹倒。大概是嫌他走得太慢，另一个人则捡起另一端系在埃雷斯的颈圈上的锁链拉扯了起来。埃雷斯摔倒在粗糙坚硬的地面上，疼的倒吸一口冷气，紧接着被拖到两个看守面前。“看起来还是没饿够。”拽着锁链的看守评价道，“不紧不慢的。”不过埃雷斯并没有理会，爬到那个端着盘子的看守面前，伸出手来想要索要食物，却被那人狠抽了一耳光：“这才几天没过来就把规矩都忘了？”  
埃雷斯被打的又一次摔倒在地上，头着地，脸颊高高的肿起，耳朵嗡嗡作响。他摔倒的姿势很难看，已经破破烂烂的衣服起不到任何遮盖的作用，让下身完全暴露在外面，还可以隐约看到红肿的痕迹和大腿内侧大片的淤青。但是埃雷斯连遮都没打算遮一下，好像已经见怪不怪了一样慢慢地爬起来，乖乖地跪坐在端着饭的守卫的面前，垂着眼睛，抬起头来张开嘴。守卫满意地嗤笑了一声，把盘子放下之后拉开裤链，把自己黑乎乎的玩意掏出来，一下塞到埃雷斯嘴里。那玩意很臭，一下顶到嗓子眼，让他作呕。但他只能忍着，因为他第一次真的吐了出来，结果那两个守卫把他吊在天花板上，打的他半个月都只能爬。他可不想再被打第二次。  
使劲张着嘴伺候口中的阳物让两颊有些发麻，闭上眼睛就可以假装把真正的自己藏匿起来了一样。大门咔的一声关上，本我在黑暗中下坠，扑通掉进漆黑的水潭。那具躯壳不是我——埃雷斯使劲地想着，仿佛这样就可以屏蔽掉耳边男人猥琐的呼吸声和嘴里的充斥着口腔的阳物一样——真正的我已经藏起来了，藏在你们看不到的地方，你们侮辱的是我的身体，但你们碰不到真正的我。这时另一个人走到他身后抓住他的腰，吐了一点口水抹在穴口之后粗鲁地插了进去。撕裂的感觉强迫埃雷斯睁开眼睛，身体因为剧痛抽搐了几下。自己又被强迫回到了这个身体里。  
“真的像小狗一样”，身后的人说道，发狠地干着，让埃雷斯涨红了脸。像狗一样趴在地上被两个男人侵犯的感觉让他感到屈辱，于是他想逃离，而疼痛的感觉将他困在这里，就像一只被罩在玻璃罩里的蛾子一样，被无形的阻力困住，只能看着不远的光亮尽力扑腾，白费力气。埃雷斯觉得窒息，不知是不是因为嘴里的东西。  
不知过了多久，一股腥臭粘稠的液体涌进了嗓子里，让埃雷斯忍不住咳了起来。同时下身的阳物也抽离了他的身体，留下了同样腥臭粘稠的液体从小穴中溢出，顺着大腿流下。男人们满意地放开了埃雷斯，穿上裤子把盘子踢进屋里，动作太过粗暴导致盘子里的糊状物洒了一半。埃雷斯像饿狼一样扑了过去，用手抓着大口大口地往嘴里送。“真不知道大家看到王子殿下这个样子会说什么。”两个看守见状嘲讽，咚地一声关上了牢门。  
埃雷斯的动作在听到那句话之后突然停了下来。他感觉到自己的身体在剧烈颤抖，而脑内却是一片平静，就像灵魂出窍了一般，被分裂成了两个自己。下一秒，在灵魂想要发出警告之前，身体叫嚣着冲向了牢门，双手抓着铁栅栏猛烈地摇晃着，口中发出尖厉的怒吼，披头散发，口水四溅。不堪入目，灵魂想，不堪入目。想了两遍。  
两个守卫没走远，听到叫声立刻折了回来，其中一人从牢房外的墙上拿下一个鞭子，一下抽在埃雷斯抓着栅栏的手指上。巨大的疼痛让埃雷斯收回手，后退了几步，而守卫们紧接着开门进来，又使劲抽了几下子。愤怒和屈辱在身体中迅速积累，让身体在一瞬间腾地跳起，掐住那个两个守卫的脖子按在地上。灵力在手臂的皮肤下流淌，汇聚到手指间，闪着白色的光芒，让接触脖子的地方发出了嘶嘶的烧焦声。守卫们也因为脖子上的剧痛发出尖叫，而埃雷斯脖子上的颈圈也发出了滴滴滴的警告声。完了，灵魂想，又自找麻烦。  
电流迅速流过身体，粗暴地切断了手臂中流淌的灵力。埃雷斯整个身体剧烈地抽搐着第三次摔在地上，两个看守惊魂未定地爬起来，对着地上的埃雷斯拳打脚踢，直到地上的人对踢打失去反应之后才离开。  
这是埃雷斯·欧诺路斯从十岁被送到圣地亚哥之塔后的平常的一天。

【8月28日】  
埃雷斯趴在窗口看着云层里透出的一点阳光。自从十岁被送到塔里来之后他就没再见到过阳光，连日的暴雨和漏水的塔顶让整个牢房潮湿，也让他得了关节炎。每天身上的很多关节都会隐隐作痛，最痛的时候他连起身都困难。今天的牢房干燥许多，让他着实精神了不少。埃雷斯小心翼翼地踮着脚尖，双手扒着窗台，抬起头来看着天空。阳光只有一点，但是单单是不下雨这一点就已经足够难得了。看了一会他觉得有点累，于是坐下来，同样小心翼翼地在手指间汇聚一点灵力玩。指间缠绕了一点金色的光，就像阳光一样明亮。探测到体内灵力的流动，颈圈又发出了滴滴滴的警告，他只好赶快停下，免得再被猛电一次。  
可是他还是好想看阳光，于是又一次踮起脚尖来趴在窗台上，让那一缕金色的光线反射在他水晶一般的冰蓝色眸子里碎成碎金。埃雷斯用手指卷卷自己已经结成缕的头发，仔细看才能看出那是近乎发白的淡金色。他喜欢太阳，父亲也曾经说过的头发的颜色像阳光一样。王都是一个充溢着阳光的地方，他曾经每天都要跑到花园里晒很久太阳。昨天晚上他还梦到在阳光普照的花园里和父亲一起玩。那真是一段好日子。埃雷斯想着，不由自主地嘴角上扬，小声哼起了他曾经听过的王都的小孩子们唱的童谣，仿佛之前经历的一切创伤都已经不复存在，今天只是一个普通的晴天而已。阳光确实会让人心情好起来呢，埃雷斯想到。结果一抹脸，发现脸上全是泪。他苦笑了一下。为什么要因为这种小事哭啊，好没出息……  
如果埃雷斯能够看到日历，他就会知道今天是他的生日。今天的埃雷斯就满13岁了，尽管因为发育不良，他看起来和十岁的时候没有多大差别。

有阳光的日子对于圣地亚哥之塔的看守们来说并不是一个好日子。因为常年见不到阳光，所以有阳光的日子囚犯们会格外兴奋，斗殴事件层出不穷，总的来说就是不好管很多。今天也不例外，所有的囚犯都在盯着驻守顶楼的那两个看守看。他们比平常上去的要早，而且其中一个拿着一把精巧的银色小手枪，尽管藏得很隐蔽，但还是被眼尖的囚犯们看得一清二楚。窃窃私语，窸窸窣窣，所有人都在交头接耳，因为他们心知肚明将会发生什么。  
“看起来今天就是小王子的死期了。”  
“终于满13岁了？”  
“对呀，终于要解脱了。”  
“可怜的小孩。亲爹被猴子弄死了，现在自己也要没命了。”  
“哪个猴子？现在戴王冠那个？”  
“可不。原来的老国王器重他，提拔成大将军，转眼倒在背后捅人一刀。”  
“那跟王子有什么关系？  
“傻吧！老子都被弄死了，儿子不得报仇？哪能留那后患。”  
“这孩子也是命苦。那猴子可不是个东西，听说送来之前就对这小孩动手动脚的。”  
“这两个猴子更不是东西。不知道干了啥，弄得小孩老叫唤呢。”  
“就是呀，也就是在这种地方别人管不着，要搁大陆上一人得吃一枪子儿。”  
“可算了吧，现在这世道都是猴子罩着猴子，估计搁大陆上也没人管。”  
“这猴子就是猴子，野蛮。”  
“看看他们鼓捣出来的东西，那是给牲口用的吧，还在那显摆呢。”  
“猴子们还是滚回地下去吧！”  
“少来污染我们的环境！”  
“吃泥土去！”  
……  
…………  
犯人们群情激愤，声音越来越大，话越说越不堪入耳，最后变成了凑在一起嚷嚷，活像游行抗议。看守们不得不拿着电棍维持秩序，当当当地敲着栏杆一个牢房一个牢房的威胁如果不闭嘴就会被电一顿，这才让犯人们消停了一些。不过无论是看守还是犯人都紧紧盯着天花板，好像视线能够穿过那些坚硬的石头，直接看到顶楼发生的事情一样。  
两个看守打开牢门的时候，埃雷斯还在看窗外。听到声音的他回过头去，看到了那两个带给他痛苦的人站在门口。他觉得奇怪，因为他感觉还没有到吃饭的点，随后他目光一垂，看到了那把银色的小手枪，瞬间明白了。一阵恶寒。他想要跑到最角落去，好像这样就能躲掉即将到来的死刑似的。没有拿枪的看守抢先抓住了地上的锁链把埃雷斯拖拽过来。埃雷斯紧紧握着系在颈圈上的锁链，往后退，无奈力气太小，根本抵不过。埃雷斯跪在两个看守面前大哭，哭的一把鼻涕一把眼泪的，一边哭一边求饶，求他们放过自己。他不记得自己具体说过什么，只是抓着他们的衣服不停地讨饶着，颜面扫地。两个看守并不为所动。他被拎起来。拿着枪的看守用枪抵住埃雷斯的左胸，干脆地扣下了扳机。一声枪响响彻整座塔，瘦小的身体应声倒下，鲜血染红了脏兮兮的衣服，整个过程很快。  
拿枪的人把枪收起来：“可惜了这小美人。”另一个人走到尸体旁边，熟练地把两对镣铐和颈圈摘下来仍给自己的同伴：“他们说要回收。”另一个人嫌弃地扔到走廊里。当他们再把头转向尸体时，却发现不见了。  
“什么……”拿枪的守卫还没有说完话就感觉有什么凉凉的东西架在了脖子上，利落地切开了他的喉咙，就像切一块黄油一样。另一个看守回头看到倒在地上痛苦地捂着脖子的同伴，黑色的血液从指缝中间溢出，滴在石头地面上嘶嘶地冒着白气；本应死去的囚人重返人间，手上拿着一把镌刻着华丽花纹但看起来非常不祥的短刀，血红血红的眼睛在暗中闪着光盯着自己，活像刚刚从地狱爬出来的修罗。  
在反应过来之前，埃雷斯踢开那把手枪，快步走到了另一个看守的面前。看守害怕地后退着，一不小心跌坐在地上，而埃雷斯则在他面前蹲下来，用刀尖轻轻地抵住那人的肚子，露出了一个淡淡的笑容：“谢谢你解开颈圈。”这是看守这三年来第一次听到埃雷斯说话。随后埃雷斯使了一点劲，用刀挑破了那人的肚子，内脏流了一地。

听到顶楼不同寻常的惨叫声，楼下的看守们纷纷拿起武器冲到顶楼，一眼就看到了惨死在地上的两个行刑的看守和拿着刀坐在窗台上的埃雷斯。听到骚乱，埃雷斯转过头来，冰蓝色的眼睛直直地望向那群愣在门口的守卫们，又扭头看了看窗外波涛汹涌的黑海，脸上没有任何表情。  
“麻烦了呀，又要下雨了。”  
在前排的看守们架起枪来瞄准他的同时，埃雷斯扯下了自己身上的衣服向他们扔了过去，被染红的布料就像一朵破败的曼珠沙华一样慢悠悠地凋零在地，成功的扰乱了看守们的视线。与此同时，埃雷斯叼着短刀，起身从顶楼跳下，在那群看守们反应过来之前一个猛子扎进了黑海里。

两个月之后，埃雷斯出逃的消息传到了王城。

【序】THE END


	2. 【间幕 其一】

“你看见那个了么？”  
“什么？”  
“那个。看着不对劲。”  
“嗯……确实不太对劲。”  
“对吧？太奇怪了。”  
“应该只是个bug吧？”  
“看起来不太像。是你编的么？”  
“不是啊，我怎么会编这种东西。”  
“那就怪了。”  
“会不会是其他人编的？”  
“有可能。联系一下其他人，问问有没有人最近添加了新设计。”  
“……我觉得他们不会理我。”  
“那也问问，特别是你那弟弟，别又是他在搞什么幺蛾子。”  
“我知道，我觉得十有八九是他。”  
“我们不是很早之前就取消了他的权限了么？”  
“谁知道他会不会黑进来。”  
“……有道理。”  
“不过应该只是个bug。”  
“但是间隔也太短了，你不觉得么？”  
“修好就好了呀。对自己有点信心。”  
“……好吧。”


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 相遇

【极冰之北 8945年冬】  
樱木扇熟练地给枪上膛，随后蹲在门口，竖起耳朵仔细听着外面的动静。这是一个位于山里的破旧的汽车旅馆。一个小时前他撬开了二楼的这个房间，潜伏在那人的家里想杀掉那个住户。为了这一刻他准备了一个月。作为一位赏金杀手他干过很多次这样的事，但没有一次像这样紧张：沉重的呼吸声先暂且不谈，如果完全屏住呼吸，就可以听到心脏像打鼓一样咚咚跳着，在黑暗的房间里回响地一清二楚，血液也不自然地全身上下飞速窜，整张脸都跳动着，发烫，甚至手也有些发抖。直到过了好一阵子，他才意识到自己是因为兴奋才这样，这让他觉得自己不可理喻。扇使劲拍打着自己的脸，力道有点大，仿佛自虐般来回打自己巴掌，手掌和脸接触的声音响亮地回荡在空旷的屋子里，听起来分外尴尬，但也总算冷静了一些。  
门外迟迟没有动静让扇等的有点不耐烦。他掏出手机看时间，发现已经过了一点。而他从九点就开始蹲在这里了。他想抽烟，但是他不能：留下味道被察觉到就不好了。不能抽烟的环境总让扇很烦躁。他的师兄帕里斯曾经说过这会是他的弱点。扇清楚，但他不想改。  
没有烟抽的情况下时间分外漫长而难熬，加之屋子里冷得要命，扇无法确定自己是不是睡着了几次，并且后悔自己没有多喝几杯黑咖啡。直到快天亮的时候他的耳朵才捕捉到一声细微的钥匙插进锁孔的声音。“咔哒”。小到几乎可以让人忽视的声音窜进扇的耳朵，如同有谁当头浇了他一盆冰水一般。扇立刻精神抖擞，握着枪待命。  
不知是不是因为门太难开的缘故，门外的人弄了好久，最后好像是用身体撞了一下才开。细高跟鞋哒哒哒地走进这个狭小的屋子里，伴随着一阵骂骂咧咧的声音，抱怨着这个年久失修的老房间，以及晚上接待的那些客人。扇抿着嘴屏住呼吸，看着高跟鞋被脱下来，厚重的大衣被甩到地上，套着丝袜的纤细小腿在屋里走来走去，几乎没有声响地把暖气打开。暖风开始在屋里蔓延。他觉得是时候了，慢慢地站起身来，用枪指着那个走来走去的瘦小身影说道：“站住不要动。”  
身影比他想象的要冷静许多，果然停了下来，慢慢的举起了自己的双手。清脆的嗓音在屋中响起，一股清泉自黑暗中涌出：“我没有想到会有客人来。”  
扇偏了一下头：“我猜生活总是会给你点惊喜。”  
“不错，是这样。”身影慢慢地转过来面朝着扇，稳当地走了一步好让扇看清自己。正是扇记忆中的样子：淡金色的碎发，冰蓝色的眼睛，小小的脸庞上架着一副又大又厚的圆框眼镜。象牙色的皮肤几乎透明，大片暴露在空气中，连同平坦的左边胸口上的十字架文身一起，与紧紧贴在身体上的黑色亮面皮衣对比强烈，显得格外色情。不过色情对现在的扇来说是没有用的。  
“我不认识你，人类，不过我猜你是来杀我的。”对方先开了口，点破扇的种族和目的。  
扇丝毫不动摇，点点头：“正是。”  
对方叹了口气：“想杀我的人能从极东排到圣地亚哥岛去，你可插了好多人的队呢。我能知道原因么？”  
“你谋杀了我的同伴帕里斯。”扇说道，惊讶的发现自己的声音比想象中要稳。  
对方皱了一下眉：“首先我可不认识你说的这个人，其次这个国家的警察对你来说都是摆设了么？”  
“别告诉我你相信那个操蛋的政府。我是个赏金杀手，我就是来应付那些警察应付不了的事情的。”  
“说的也是。从某种意义上来说，我们算同行。”  
“别绕弯子。你为什么要杀帕里斯？”  
对方偏头愣了一阵，眨着眼睛，仿佛在回想什么，然后恍然大悟地说道：“我想起你来了。一个月前你来过我工作的地方，还有那个黑人大个子——就是你说的那个被杀掉的同伴吧。你们都坐在吧台。”紧接着他走到扇的面前仔细打量着。“对，个子也不小，穿皮衣，黄皮肤，黑色长发——只不过当时是散下来的，还有这双好看的黑眼睛，不过你有点冷淡。很少能见到你这样的人类，我还挺中意你的。”  
“杀掉我的同伴可不是表达喜欢的好方式。”扇看出对方向套近乎，冷冷地说道。  
知道这基本算是回绝，对方收敛了自己的嬉皮笑脸，正色道：“我没有杀掉你的同伴。”  
“别狡辩。”扇很不耐烦，用枪口抵上面前人的额头，“你和他睡了一夜，然后他就被杀了。我就在隔壁，根本没听到别人进去。不是你还有谁！”  
出乎他意料地，对方居然笑了一下：“你知道么？作为一个杀手，你话挺多。”  
这一笑激怒了扇。他拿枪把对方打倒在地，然后骑上去凑在对方耳边，用只有两个人才能听到的声音说道：“你最好说实话，你这卖屁股的小婊子。不然我就一枪崩得你脑袋开花，知道么？”  
可是对方并不惧怕，用胳膊支起上半身，鼻子几乎要碰到扇的鼻子，冰蓝色的眼珠里倒映着扇漆黑的瞳孔，纯净得见底，嘴唇都能够感受到彼此小心翼翼呼出的热气。太近了，近的危险。扇从来没有和别人距离这么近过。这种距离让他想逃跑，却又动弹不得。“不是我杀的。”耳朵捕捉到的声音同样轻柔，一片羽毛落在雪地上。“我离开的时候他在床上好好睡着呢。你可以去向酒店要录像——水晶球都会录下来的——看看我离开的时间是不是在验尸官给出的死亡时间之前。”冷静异常的辩解，让扇无话可说。  
“而且啊，”扇感觉到那人的膝盖挑逗般顶了顶他的裤裆，“我最多跳脱衣舞，不卖屁股，猴子。”  
在听到“猴子”的一瞬间，几乎是无意识地，扇使出最大力气猛扇了身下人一巴掌，打的那人头偏到一边去，脸颊上通红的掌印突突跳动着，嘴角溢出血迹。“好疼。”他听到那人说，咬着牙，“你们人类都是这么不讲理的么？”  
“谁让你叫我猴子。”扇面无表情，可以看出他恨透了这个蔑称。所有人类都恨这个称呼。  
对方啐出一口血：“谁叫你先骂我卖屁股的。”  
“你不卖屁股，那为什么要跟帕里斯睡？”  
“有一件属于我的东西被他拿走了，我只是想要拿回来而已。这是我跟他接触的唯一目的。”  
“他怎么会有你的东西？我们之前都没见过你。”  
“关于这件事，我也很好奇呢——”与这句话一同出现的还有裆部的一阵剧痛。这阵剧痛迫使扇后退，一下子坐在地上。自己的影子中突然伸出四只手控制住他的四肢，把他禁锢在地面上，第五只手则顺势抢走了他手中的枪，扔出去好远。是黑魔法！扇惊觉，可是已经晚了。他被自己的影子抓住，动弹不得。  
他看着那人不紧不慢地走过来反过来骑在自己胸口，手中拿着一把雕刻着精致花纹的短刀在自己眼前晃了晃：“认识这个么？”  
扇定眼一看，竟说不出话来。他确实认识那把短刀：那是帕里斯在被杀之前的那个白天抄他们暗杀的那个贵族的家里发现的。扇觉得那是个不祥的玩意，可是帕里斯却很喜欢，私吞了下来像宝贝一样带在身边，还带去了酒吧见人就炫耀。见到这把刀的第一眼扇就觉得这玩意早晚得让他们倒霉，但是没想到厄运当天晚上就降临了。而现在骑在自己胸口上的人，那个扇认定的，杀掉了帕里斯的凶手，在这里说帕里斯偷了他的东西？  
那人看到扇愣神，露出了得意地笑：“啊~那就是认识了。”  
“你是那个贵族家的人？”扇问。  
“不好意思，我只是一个流浪的魔法师。”那人注视着短刀，怜爱之情自瞳孔倾泻而下，纤细的手指爱抚着雪白的薄刃，在扇看来满是嘲讽。“这可是个危险的东西，不是你们人类应该带在身上的。我从你同伴那里拿回来也是为了他好，不过还是太晚了，没能让他逃掉厄运。”  
干净的手指一点一点划过那些细致的让人目眩的花纹，被手指触摸过的地方就像吸收了手指上的养分一样闪闪发光。“金属是从圣地亚哥岛底下开采出来的，浸泡在黑海的水中少说也有一万年。由黑精灵们在赤霞之南的火山里打造出来，期间不知道克死了多少工匠。这是科尔斯下令铸造的东西，据说最后他的命也是被它结果的。此后人们看觉得它不吉利，锁在皇宫地下一个单独的武器库里。”粉红的舌尖伸出来，在微凉的空气中颤抖着，舐过刀锋。“所以你看，这不是人类能够带在身边的东西。它的邪气太重了。”  
“那你身边就不会怎么样了？”扇嘲讽道。他并不信所谓的邪气。  
下一秒，利刃抵住了扇的喉咙，那人说：“虽然不指望你们人类能够理解，但是你要记住我可是它的主人。没有我的话，仅仅被它划伤，邪气就会侵入你的神经系统，随后你会因为伤口中毒全身溃烂而死亡。”  
扇冷笑一声表示不屑，却觉得脖子上的力道又重了一分。“想试试么？”轻柔如情人之间的低语，却掩不住眼里凌厉的杀气。扇倒不是真的信了他那套鬼话，只是出于不想死的本能，他勉强地摇了摇头。薄薄的刀刃被收了回去，银光一闪回到皮质的刀鞘里。小东西俯下身子，用鼻尖蹭了蹭扇的鼻尖：“冷静一些了么？”  
这一次，扇点了点头。理智告诉他，他不能杀掉眼前这个人。且不说他并没有确定眼前的人是不是真凶，退一万步讲，就算他是杀掉帕里斯的人，在没有雇主授权的情况下，这样动私刑是谋杀，是犯法的。如果不是，杀错了人，更麻烦。于情于理，杀掉眼前这个小孩子都不是一件正确的事情。  
如果帕里斯在自己身边，估计又会嘲笑自己心软吧……  
小孩子站了起来，同时扇发现自己不知何时恢复了自由。他站起来，拍了拍身上，一回头，一缕阳光照在他的脸上，让他有点睁不开眼睛。北边的阳光从来没有像现在这样刺眼过。“天亮了啊……”他喃喃道。  
“是呀。”声音在他身后响起。扇转过头来，发现小孩脱掉了紧身的衣物，正在往身上套一件宽大的白色上衣。“已经很晚了，我得睡了。你要是没地方去的话，可以在我这里休息一下。等晚上起来我和你商量点东西。”  
“商量什么？”扇不自然地看向一旁，假装自己并没有看到对方的裸体——尽管两人都是男性。  
“关于你同伴的事，我认识一些人能帮上忙。但是同时，我也需要你帮我做一些事作为报酬。”  
“什么事情？”  
“我说了睡醒再谈啊。”小孩没好气地说，显然是很困了，但是扇却觉得小孩有点在撒娇的意味，“我工作了一整晚，刚刚还陪你闹了这么久，真的很累了。你为了蹲我一晚上也没睡吧，休息一下头脑清醒了再说好不好？”  
扇见状没有坚持，脱下了自己的鞋子和外套。借着阳光他发现这是一个小的不能再小的屋子：只有一张床和一个小小的洗手间。床边的椅子上放着换下来的衣服。一看实在没有地方，小孩让扇和自己一起睡在床上。扇没有拒绝，但想到要和一个只见过两次的人躺在一张床上还是觉得很尴尬。他僵硬地上了床，两个人挤在单人床上，背对着背，连呼吸声都听得一清二楚。正觉得有点瘆得慌时，他听见小孩发话了：“你叫什么，大哥哥？”  
“樱木扇，叫我扇就行。”扇生硬地回答，刚刚的那声大哥哥让他觉得更别扭了。  
“我是艾莉，艾莉·梅尔斯。”小孩脆生生地说道。扇几乎可以肯定他在说谎，不过纠结这些又有什么用呢？困意袭来，他打了个哈欠：“好，晚安，艾莉。”下一秒便昏睡了过去。  
背后的小孩顿了一下，用听不出感情的声音回应了他：“晚安，扇君。”

他好可爱啊，劝劝他真的就不杀我了。  
是啊，和别人躺在床上的时候僵硬的样子真的可爱死了。  
好青涩，我喜欢。  
我也是，好想欺负他。  
那就欺负呗，我们不是很擅长干这种事么？  
嗯，感觉他不是那么轻易能上钩的人呢。  
慢慢来吧，也许他内心和外表完全相反呢。  
说的有道理诶，好想扒开他的外表看看~  
可以呀，嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻~

扇没睡好，所以睡了很久，醒来的时候发现天已经完全黑透了，脑子里还回响着在梦里听到的莫名其妙的低语。屋里开着橙黄色的灯，光线很柔和但也刺得他有点眼睛疼。艾莉显然早就醒了过来，正缩在椅子上摆弄扇的手机，看到扇醒了过来，怯生生地把手机递给扇：“这玩意响了好久。”  
扇接过手机一看，发现自己昨天设的闹钟没有关：“吵醒你了？”艾莉摇了摇头，只是死死盯着扇的手机，好像手机会突然跳起来咬掉自己的脑袋一样。就是吵醒了啊……逞什么强……扇打了个哈欠，显然还是没睡够，把手机递给艾莉，让他放回自己的衣兜里去。他和帕里斯一同来到极冰之北来暗杀那个贵族。自从帕里斯被杀之后，他谁也不认识，就再也没有人联系他了。  
艾莉不情不愿的接过手机，突然想到了什么似的停了下来：“我需要给老板讲一下今天不去上班了。你能帮我联系一下么？我不会用。”他把手机还给扇，并且从包里掏出一张名片。扇拨通了电话，想要把手机给艾莉让他自己讲，结果艾莉死活不要接，自己只好替艾莉请了假。挂掉电话之后，扇看着艾莉一脸嫌弃的表情，问：“你不喜欢手机？”  
艾莉把头摇的像拨浪鼓一样，退得远远的：“最讨厌了。人类造的玩意我都不喜欢，因为没有一点灵力在，什么都感觉不到。”  
扇只是耸了耸肩：“人类没有你们那样的灵力——”他特意比了一个引号的手势表达自己的不屑，“除了无线电波之外还能怎么快速联系别人？嗯？自己代入想一想啊。”可是艾莉听不进去，依然不停地摇头，念叨着“好讨厌，好讨厌”。在扇听来，更像是在说“我不听，我不听，我不听”。小小年纪固执的像个老头。他也懒得解释，他清楚那些能够驾驭灵力的高傲种族是无法理解人类对于科技的需求的。  
去吃饭的路上两个人也没有怎么说话（尽管扇对于艾莉作为男孩子在大冷天穿着小裙子出门表达了不满，但是艾莉并没有理会他）。这座山脚下就是人类的城镇，由于路程遥远，扇叫了计程车。车里的收音机正在放着并不有趣的脱口秀节目，两人无言地坐在冰冰凉的后座，艾莉把自己缩成一团，脸色苍白。扇以为是他冷，把自己的大衣脱下来给他盖上，一面叫司机把暖风开的高一些。结果艾莉摇摇头：“不用暖风， 我头晕……”  
“晕车了吧。”坐在前面的司机说道，“别吐在车上啊。”  
扇把艾莉一把揽到自己身边，让他的脑袋枕着自己的身体而不是冰冷生硬的车门。车经过隧道，收音机里刺啦刺啦的声音听得扇很烦，于是让司机关掉收音机。司机一脸不乐意地关了，同时扇发现怀里的艾莉呼吸缓和了一些。原来是无线电波的缘故啊，扇想着，同时联想到了艾莉对自己手机的反应，估计真的很难受吧……

“所有的魔法师都受不了无线电波么？”坐在一家家庭餐馆里等待上菜的时候，扇问道。艾莉摇了摇头：“所有能够感知灵力的物种都会反感——毕竟这个会扰乱身体里的灵力波动，但不是所有人都像我这样反应这么大。”  
“这样啊，”扇假装若有所思地点点头，“那还真是麻烦啊。”“对啊，尤其是现在人类到处建这些乌七八糟的东西，真的让人很困扰。”艾莉并没有看着扇，而是一直面无表情地盯着厨房的方向。扇听出艾莉在抱怨，翻了个白眼本能地想争辩这些建筑物的重要性，但是想起起床后的不愉快的场面还是换了一个话题：“你不是说有事情想和我商量？”  
“是的，”听到这句话，艾莉总算不情不愿地把目光移回到了扇身上，“我有事情想拜托你，作为报酬，我会帮助你找出杀掉你同伴的凶手。”  
“如果是这个还是免了，我还是老实等警察比较好。”扇摆摆手。经历了前一天的事之后，他对找到凶手不抱希望了，毕竟头号嫌疑人已经被他基本算是排除了，凭他一个人找到凶手的可能性无异于大海捞针。  
“你真的相信警察？”  
“不信又能怎么样，肯定找不到的。”  
“可是我有办法能找到。”  
“就你能干什么？用你所谓的灵力追踪凶手么？”  
“话不要说的那么不中听，我做不到自然有人做得到。”  
“那你倒是说说谁那么神通广大。”  
艾莉的眼睛在镜片下亮了起来，嘴角扬出一个胜券在握的笑容，身子稍稍前倾凑到扇面前，用只有两人才能听到的声音吐露出一个名字：“供奉院里昂。”紧接着他满意地看着扇抬起了头，一副怀疑的表情看着自己：“那不是个情报贩子么？”  
“其实他暗地里会接类似私家侦探一类的活，解决警察解决不了的案子，当然贵的要死就是了。”  
“你有钱？”扇嫌弃地打量了艾莉穿的廉价大衣，“而且他不是只接熟人的活么？”  
艾莉得意洋洋地晃了起来：“我跟他可熟了，熟到能打折。”  
扇觉得自己的白眼翻进了天灵盖里出不来了：“孩子清醒一下，打折又不是不要钱。”  
“那也是打折啊，”艾莉满不在乎，自顾自说个不停，“而且如果单凭你是没有办法委托他的吧。你自己也说了，他只接熟人的活，任性的很。”  
扇思考了一下：“这倒是，不过我怎么知道你没蒙我？”  
“不信我们吃完饭就去找他啊，反正就住在这附近。”  
“……这么晚了人家不睡觉么……你以为谁都像你一样夜猫子啊……”  
“先不要在意这些细节。”艾莉摆摆手，“你干不干？”  
“干什么啊……”扇被弄得一头雾水，“你什么都没说明白让我回答啥……”  
“你怎么什么都搞不懂啊。”艾莉反而埋怨起扇来（让扇觉得这个小孩应该是被电波搞坏了脑子），“我帮你找供奉院里昂调查你同伴的事，作为交换，你要代替我加入督察府。”  
听到督察府三个字扇彻底愣住了，与此同时他也确定了面前这个小孩脑子肯定是出了什么问题，然而他还是不可置信地反问：“你说什么？”而与此同时，头顶上想起了一个甜甜的女声：“二位久等啦~”扇抬起头，正好看到一碗拉面放到自己面前，腾腾的热气糊了他的视线，对面的艾莉似笑非笑。  
“好严肃啊，樱木君，”胸前挂着写有“诺兰”的名牌的服务员姐姐一脸迷惑的样子看起来天真的过头，一边盯着扇看着一边慢慢地把盛着小山一样的意面的盘子放在艾莉的面前，“艾莉说了什么奇怪的话么？”  
扇木呆呆地摇了摇头，艾莉打趣道：“第一次见到诺兰姐姐这么漂亮的人看呆了吧。”听闻此言诺兰一边吃吃地笑着，在扇的“别瞎说啊艾莉~”中欢快地离开了。艾莉沉迷地盯着诺兰的背影，悠悠地说道：“你听到我说的了。”  
“你想让我代替你成为皇帝的狗腿子，给他干见不得人的脏活。”  
“正是。”  
扇轻笑：“这么恶心的事怎么自己不去干。”  
“没办法啊，他们不要魔法师。”艾莉很遗憾一般叹了口气，“我倒很想自己来呢，可是不行呀，这才拜托你。”  
扇放下手中的筷子：“督察府的人直接听命于皇帝，也就是说是最能够接近那个人的人。你希望通过我到达那个人的身边，为什么？”  
“这么说吧，我落了一些东西在他那里，我想要回来。”  
“你人脉倒是挺广，怎么不叫他给你寄过来？”扇知道艾莉没说真话，但是他也知道问不出来，只好重新开始吃面。面意外好吃。  
“人家日理万机忙得很，而且我喜欢当面和人要东西，快递有时不是很靠谱。”  
“这倒是。不过我不能一直呆在那里吧？”  
“不会的呀。只要我弄完我的事，你就随时可以走人。”  
“希望不会太久。”  
“不会的。所以呢？你接受么？”艾莉一手托着自己的脸，一边用一种奇特的热切眼神盯着扇，嘴角挂着若有若无的笑，“督察府的工资其实还挺不错的。你在北方耗了这么久，估计也很难有工作再找上你。督察府一年一度招人的时候快到了，你就去应聘北方那一个名额，先干着，然后等着供奉院里昂的调查结果，而且还不用你自己出钱，不是很好？”  
扇思考了几秒，刚要开口，却被艾莉制止住：“不用那么着急，先吃饭，要凉了。”于是二人无言地各吃各的，但是扇却再也无法感受到浓厚的豚骨汤的咸味，或者是辣椒的辣味。他满脑子都是供奉院里昂，那个传说中全国最好的私家侦探。整个大脑都在对他吼叫着要抓住这次机会，哪怕看起来一点都不可能，也要试一试。  
很久之后他才发觉，他对帕里斯的执念过了头，超出了一般的师兄弟的关系。不过那又有什么呢？

“我干。”扇吃完了面，放下筷子说道，“但是你如果敢骗我，我马上就把你送到警局去，听到了么？”  
“听到了听到了，真可怕~”艾莉一副根本没受到威胁的表情挥挥手，“虽然我知道你没有证据把我送到警局去，但是我真的不会骗你。放心啦~”

艾莉确实没有骗扇，在吃完饭之后直接拉着扇来到了据说是供奉院里昂居住的别墅外。在大半夜十一点半按了十分钟左右的门铃之后总算有人给他们开院子的门。隐藏在夜雾中的巨大白色别墅一点一点透出了橙黄色的灯光，一个光着脚穿着睡衣的面无表情的短发女人打开了屋门，看到嬉皮笑脸的艾莉伸手要打，被艾莉灵巧地躲开了。女人翻了个白眼冲着屋里吼道：“里昂，有人找！”  
没等女人邀请艾莉就自顾自地进了屋，在沙发上大大咧咧地坐下。扇觉得很不好，对着面无表情的女人道了个歉之后脱下鞋子进屋，拘束地坐在艾莉的旁边，被艾莉打趣“像受惊的小动物”。过了一会，一个头发胡子都乱糟糟的大叔同样光着脚穿着睡衣骂骂咧咧地走下来。他推了推鼻梁上那副小小的圆框眼镜，看清艾莉在向他招手之后转向了短发女人：“黛茜下次就不要给这蹭吃蹭喝的小骗子开门了。”被称为黛茜的短发女人耸耸肩表示听到了。  
“别那么无情嘛里昂大叔。”艾莉丝毫没有意识到自己打扰到了别墅里二人的睡眠，把扇拽到大叔面前面前，“这是樱木扇，他有工作要给你。扇君，这就是供奉院里昂，那边那位是里昂大叔的女朋友黛茜。”  
里昂伸着脖子仔细打量着扇，有点浑浊的漆黑眼珠看的扇心里一阵发毛：“黄皮肤的人，真少见。不过不好意思，我只给熟人办事。回去吧。”说着转身要上楼继续睡觉，结果被艾莉一把拉住袖子：“其实是我想要代替他拜托你的。我算是你的熟人吧？”  
里昂不留情面的甩开：“不算，滚。”  
“大叔别走嘛。”艾莉死缠烂打地又一次拽住大叔的袖子，并且从口袋里掏出一沓现金塞到大叔手上，“这次我不白吃白喝了，行了吧？”  
拿到钱的里昂停了下来，把钱拿在手里数了数：“就这点？连定金都不够。”  
艾莉的笑容僵在了脸上，犹豫了很久说道：“欠多少？我这周内给你。这周就应该发工资了。”  
里昂面无表情的比了个手势：“三天。翻一倍当定金。”  
扇有点担心地看着艾莉。艾莉跟他说过那是自己的全部积蓄，还信誓旦旦地保证肯定够了。结果没有想到里昂一点面子都不给。没想到艾莉轻松地摆了摆手：“没问题。到时候给你放信箱里！”这样一来里昂勉强答应了下来，挥挥手示意扇跟自己到书房去。而艾莉声称自己还要工作，让扇好好跟里昂聊着，急匆匆地离开了。

“那个，还差多少钱？”在询问结束后，扇问道。  
里昂本来还在自己的笔记本上草草整理着资料，听到扇这么问抬起头来挑了挑眉毛：“你想干什么？”  
扇局促不安地动了动：“我这里还是有一点积蓄的，可以先帮他垫一下……”结果还没说完就被里昂挥手打断，厚厚镜片后面的眼神充满疑惑：“你认识那小子多久？”  
“没多久。”  
“劝你不要这样。”里昂双肘撑在桌面上，严肃地注视着扇，“那是他自己的问题，你别趟这浑水。”  
“他挣不到那么多钱的。”  
“你又怎么知道？”  
“我去过他打工的地方。那地方挣不了多少钱。”  
“那你也管不着。他委托我借你的委托。收了你的钱就变成从你这里接委托了。我说了我不接生人的委托。”  
“但是他在帮我。”扇的语气逐渐强硬了起来。他不懂为什么里昂能够如此不懂变通。  
“那也是他自己的选择。你管不着。”说罢里昂挥了挥手，示意扇该走了。  
扇沉默了一下，接着翻翻找找把自己身上所有的现金都掏了出来堆在桌子上，数额明显比里昂要求的要多。他把堆成小山的现金往里昂那里一推：“下次见的时候会再带钱来的。”说完起身离开了。  
里昂歪头注视着扇离开的背影，又看了看堆在桌子上的现金，感叹了一句：“开支票多好……”

樱木扇心烦意乱地在街上走着。这个点甚至连夜市都关了，只剩下路灯照亮冷冷清清的大街。他刚刚去了一趟头一次遇见艾莉的酒吧，想找到艾莉跟他说不用那么着急挣钱了。结果被人告知艾莉并不在那里工作，甚至今晚就没来过。要不是他描述长相酒吧的人都不知道他想要找谁。“他只是过来跳跳舞，并不是我们的雇员。”一个酒保说道。  
扇接着按照手机里的号码给之前被艾莉称之为老板的人打了个电话，老板没好气地回答他：“他不是今晚请假了么？我怎么会知道他在哪里。”  
连吃两次闭门羹的扇烦躁到了极点。他从兜里摸出香烟来点上，一边抽一边往艾莉的住处走，不知不觉走上了山路，根本没人不说路灯都没亮几盏。眼下自己根本不像昨天那样动力满满，这山路在扇看来又远又陡。艾莉到底是怎么每天穿着高跟鞋走上走下的啊……扇累得不行，干脆一屁股坐在路边休息。他掏出烟盒里的最后一支香烟，叼在嘴上刚想用打火机点，突然吹来一股小风，愣是吹灭了打火机的火。  
扇的动作停顿了一下，随后有按下了打火机。火苗顺着棉芯从金属壳内窜出，在几乎凝固的空气中活跃地跳动着，仿佛舞者一般。他熟练地点着烟，使劲抽了一大口，转过头来，看着道路前方突然出现在路灯下的人影。  
【这不是你该插手的事情，人类。】  
人影一动不动，声音却在脑中响起，仿佛一团蜜蜂在说话。  
【现在离开。否则不要怪我不客气。】  
经历了昨晚的事情，扇清楚自己的对手并不是人类。他深吸一口气，将烟雾从嘴中缓缓吐出，左手慢慢握住腰间的枪。他猛地站起来想要开枪，然而人影却抢先一步闪到他的面前。一道闪光劈下，伴随着一声清脆的碰撞声，他的枪干净地断成两截，飞出去老远，而自己被摔在地上，被白光做成的刀刃抵住了喉咙。  
要死了！扇想到。  
下一个瞬间，几道闪光飞过。人影吸了一口冷气，跳了几跳消失在路边的树林里。扇从地上爬起来，理了理凌乱的发丝，看到了小跑过来的艾莉：“你怎么一个人在这里走啊？”  
扇气不打一处来：“你又不在我可不得一个人走！”  
“怎么没坐车？”  
“这么晚司机都回家睡觉了好么！”  
“这样啊……”艾莉望着人影消失的地方，“那是谁？  
“不知道。他遮着脸。”  
“他威胁你了？”  
“……刀都架在我脖子上了。”  
扇埋怨着，看向艾莉，却发现艾莉露出了少有的严肃表情，好像看到了什么可怕的东西一样，和之前认识的嬉皮笑脸的他判若两人。这让扇有点慌；“你还好么？”  
艾莉转过头来：“你还好么？”  
“我没事。”  
“你现在想走还来得及。”艾莉看了看断成两截的枪，说的有些着急，“那显然是我的敌人，和你无关——”  
没等艾莉说完，扇就打断了他。  
“我不会走的。”  
扇定定地看着艾莉。艾莉也看着扇。那双墨色的眼睛一动不动，就像它们的主人一样，如同磐石一样站定了自己的立场。艾莉突然觉得脸有点烫。这个人类，意外的很好看啊？  
然后他听到面前人的低语，就像是在宣示自己的主权一样。  
“我从不言弃。”

Chapter 1 THE END


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一战

【绝地之中 王城】  
先帝霍勒克斯站在卧房的窗口，看着窗外万家灯火。他白袍赤脚，深棕色的卷发披落腰间，仿佛玉雕般光滑消瘦的脸上没有一点表情，并不像一个年已百岁的迟暮老人，反而更像一尊不死的神像。他喜欢这样看着窗外。白天世事纷扰，日理万机，唯有睡前这一点时间能够让他感觉到平静。他把这项活动称为冥想。虽然五十年前开始大事小事都基本由现任和总理出面负责，他还是觉得日日疲惫的不行。  
这就是变老的感觉么？霍勒克斯想到，在右手中把玩着小小的陶瓷独角兽像。独角兽与大理石窗台时不时碰撞，在霍勒克斯听来就像交响乐一样。

突然响起的敲门声扰乱了乐章。霍勒克斯听出那规律的敲门声是自己定下的紧急暗号，深吸一口气强压下腾然升起的烦躁感：“进。”  
进屋的短发男子开门见山地说道：“有状况了。”  
“关于？”  
“新一届的督察府候选人。总理说可能是他。”男子说着，将自己手中的平板电脑递给霍勒克斯。  
霍勒克斯的动作暂停了一下。随后把独角兽放在窗台上，接过平板电脑扫了一眼上面的樱木扇的档案：“看着不像啊。”  
“他带了一个人。”男子在滑了一下屏幕，切换了另一份档案。那份档案非常简短，也没有附加照片，名字一栏写着：艾莉·梅尔斯。  
霍勒克斯灰色的眸子在看到名字的一瞬间跳动了一下。“他俩是什么关系？”  
“助理。”男子回答道，“这个艾莉是樱木扇的助理。”  
“有趣。这一届的候选人都很有趣。”霍勒克斯说着，嘴角微微地扬了起来，眼睛直直地盯着平板，艾莉的全名倒映在灰色的虹膜上，发着诡异的光。

“找人盯着，肯定是他。”

【极冰之北 莱斯】  
樱木扇颤颤巍巍地走下马车，差点因为重心不稳绊一跤。他看着眼前的参天古树问道：“这里就是莱斯？”  
“对呀！”艾莉在他身后走下马车，脸上洋溢着掩饰不住的兴奋与痴迷。“不觉得很美么？”  
“是很美……”扇揉着太阳穴抬起头来看着那棵古树。那比他见过的任何一棵树都要大：银白色的树干比摩天楼还要粗，树冠大到足以盖住一座小镇，每一根树枝都拼命向外伸展，野心勃勃地想要填满所有可以触及到的空间；叶子层层叠叠的盖在一起，像一个保护伞一样罩着树干脚下的土地，但是站在树下的扇丝毫不觉得阴暗：不光有透过来的阳光，叶间流动着的光点一闪一闪，让扇想到节日时人类城市里挂满彩灯的树。“莱斯不是一个城市么？”  
“是城市呀。”艾莉像看着一个没见过世面的傻子一样看着扇，“跟典型的人类城市不一样罢了。这可是国内最大的精灵居住地。这棵灵树少说也有几千岁，而且还扎根在灵脉上，单是站在这里就能感觉到滚滚流动的灵力呢！”  
“嗯……”什么都感觉不到的扇一脸困惑地跟着艾莉走。他晕车晕得很厉害，整个大脑都在因为移动速度过快而尖叫。只有黑马车才能到达莱斯——艾莉是这么解释的。头一次尝试的和魔法相关的交通方式给扇留下了很不好的印象。“我可能路过这里很多次，但是从来都没有察觉到。”  
“啊……自从人类开始统治之后所有的魔法城市都相继把外界屏蔽掉了，毕竟不能太引人注目。更何况这是精灵城市。”艾莉解释道。两人走到一根粗壮的树根旁边，艾莉伸手贴住树根。扇能看到细小的光从艾莉的手掌下流出来，顺着树根的纹路向外扩散。  
“精灵的城市有什么问题么……”扇还没有问完，面前的树根从中间裂开，像门帘一样形成了一个比人高的门洞。一个精灵站在门口，被门洞遮住了半张脸：“你找谁？”  
“杰夫在么？我是个老朋友，给他带了个客户。”艾莉说道。精灵侧身让开，点了一下头示意他们进来。艾莉抓住扇的手走了进去，树根随即在他们身后合上。  
树洞里灯火通明，一层一层精巧的构造丝毫不逊色于人类的任何建筑物（就是没有楼梯！扇吐槽），无数精灵在脑袋上飞着，喊着扇听不懂的话，忙来忙去，时不时洒下一点亮晶晶的粉末。两人跟着高个子精灵穿过一个大厅，大厅里的其他精灵们纷纷停下了手头的工作，安静又居高临下地打量着扇，交头接耳，投来或是新奇，疑惑，抑或厌恶的目光。扇被盯得浑身发毛。他觉得自己就像是一个异物一般，置身于焦点处却又无法逃离，被放在火上灼烧。不合群的感觉让他不由得低下头来加快步伐，却感觉到艾莉握紧了他的手。温暖柔软的触感让他着实安心了一点。看出他的焦虑，艾莉凑到扇的耳边说道：“精灵是很高傲的物种，而且也有很久没见到别的人类。大家没有恶意的，别怕。”  
鬼才信没有恶意……这句话扇没有说出口。他可不想因为一句话跟这群精灵打起来，选择继续低头快走。然而越是这样，扇觉得盯着自己的视线越发灼热，觉得自己像一只小羊进了狼窝。  
好在带头的精灵马上拐了个弯，两人也跟着精灵来到了一条安静的走廊。走廊的尽头有一道门，精灵走过去打开门，里面坐在桌前工作的胖大叔抬起头来，看到艾莉露出了笑容：“艾莉！什么风把你吹过来了？”  
杰夫大叔和蔼的态度和里昂的冷淡截然不同，一时间让扇吃了一惊。艾莉拽着扇进屋，也开心地打招呼：“杰夫叔好久不见啊~身体还挺好的嘛~我今天带了我的朋友扇过来找您做武器。”  
“这可稀奇。”杰夫摘下护目镜，走到扇身边仔细打量着。扇紧张地打了个招呼：“我是樱木扇，久仰大名。”  
杰夫又露出了笑容：“你好，樱木扇。”随后热情地一把抱住了扇，把扇吓得愣住不敢动，艾莉则在一边笑个不停。

杰夫拿着卷尺在扇的身上量个不停，一边量一边在本子上记录着，其细致的程度让扇有一瞬间觉得自己在量身定做衣服，伴随着测量的还有一系列很私人化的问题，比如说偏好的颜色，喜欢的食物。“为了更好地做出适合你的武器。”杰夫是这么解释的。  
想来想去，扇还是问了出来：“你是怎么认识艾莉的？”  
“嗯，她认识很多人，我通过别人认识她的。”杰夫心不在焉地回答道。扇注意到杰夫用的是“她”。  
“你认识艾莉的时候就是这个样子么？”扇看着门外和精灵交谈的艾莉问道。艾莉穿着一条米色的针织毛衣裙和一双过膝的长靴。靴子和毛衣遮盖住了大部分身体，却还是有一小段大腿若隐若现，雪白的皮肤在低温下有些透红。可能是因为正对着窗口，艾莉全身都在发光，犹如被钻石铸成的雕塑。  
杰夫也停下手中的活看了过去，又看了看视线被牢牢拴在艾莉身上的扇，笑了笑：“艾莉经历过很多事情，也遇到过很多人。这是她头一次带着别人来见我。”  
“这说明什么？”  
“可能你特殊？因为我在这边没怎么见过你这个种族的人。不过你要小心，听说之前和他混过的人下场都不太好。”  
扇甚至都还没有来得及注意到代词的变化，杰夫就出了门，开始和艾莉讨论起来。“我还需要一套瞬移装置，一个坐标和一个探测器，而且要尽可能小。”他听到艾莉这么说道。  
“现在瞬移是违法的，而且我没有做过这一类的装置，我是做武器的。”杰夫回复道。两人又争论了一会，被精灵打断：“我可以做，可以从黑市上买材料。”  
精灵的帮忙结束了这场在扇听起来没什么意义的争论。随后他走出门，和艾莉一起写过杰夫之后离开了工坊。

“我还是没有懂为什么我们不能要一间房，我们之前一直都住一间房。”艾莉抱怨着，趴在巨大的花蕊上不肯走，“这边房价超贵的，精灵们骗钱拿手的很。”  
“这是花我的钱，又不是你的钱。而且你不怀念自己一个人独居么？”扇拘谨地坐在花蕊的另一边。艾莉执意要在莱斯过夜，说是怀念莱斯的永生花。  
“住在花朵里的话我还是希望有别人和我一起住，这么好看的地方，一个人未免太寂寞了~~”艾莉把脸深深的埋进花蕊里，猛吸了一大口：“我好怀念这个香味，总能让我想起好事情。”  
“比如你以前和别人一起来过？”说出口之后扇才听出自己语气中有醋味。  
艾莉听出了醋味一样顿了一会：“如果我说是呢？”扇耸了耸肩，没有说话。过了一会儿艾莉爬到扇的身边，直直地盯着他：“为什么你这么不喜欢我？”  
扇没有看向艾莉：“我没有不喜欢你。”  
“那你为什么不愿意看着我？”  
扇答不上来。模糊的发音卡在喉咙里，他微微张开嘴，却一个声音都发不出来。艾莉强势地把扇的脸转向自己，冰蓝色的眸子冷静地睁得大大的，随即把自己的嘴唇贴上了扇微张的嘴。出乎自己意料地，扇并没有任何反抗，虽然因为惊讶睁着眼睛，却很配合地张开嘴，任艾莉把舌头伸进自己的嘴里，软软的，可能是因为吃过甜品的缘故，有一点点的甜味，温柔地入侵了自己的口腔，慢慢地探索了个遍。  
上一次两个人离得这么近的时候，还想要杀掉彼此呢。扇这么想着，艾莉停止了亲吻，小心地舔了舔嘴唇说道：“你脸红了。”  
扇并没有移开目光：“为什么吻我？”  
“你为什么脸红？”  
“你在试图和我调情么？”  
“你不喜欢我的私生活很乱？”艾莉的声音变得冷起来，扇没有说话。  
“我们确实应该分房住，免得我晚上给人吹管的时候吵到你，你这个吃人血馒头的杀人犯。”艾莉冷冷地留下这一句话之后就离开了房间，留下扇一个人坐在花蕊上。他捂着脸倒在床上，心跳的超级快，一面懊恼自己刚才没有说话挽留艾莉，一面怀念般舔了舔嘴唇上留下的淡淡甜味。  
难以置信，自己的初吻，就这么被这个小妖精随随便便夺走了。

那天之后两个人就没有再说过话：扇开始为了北部唯一一个督察府名额忙的脚不着地。他搬到了为候选人准备的宿舍，每天忙于训练。助理不能干预选拔，于是艾莉没有和扇一起训练，依然住在那个破旧的汽车旅馆里。宿舍离旅馆大概需要开车一天，而艾莉又没有手机，一个月内唯一的一次见面是艾莉过来取他的血，说是瞬移装置要用。他熟练地用细小的针头扎破扇的手指，一滴鲜红的血被导入小瓶中。艾莉全程没有看他。  
扇想要说些什么，却被艾莉抢了先：“武器大概还要等两个月才能弄好。”  
艾莉撂下这样一句话转身便出了门，留下扇一个人站在空旷的房间里，望着那扇铁门发呆。被扬起的灰尘在夕阳的余光下闪闪发光，让他突然想起在莱斯，精灵们在飞行时洒下的点点晶粉，以及——无法避免地——那个吻。  
这应该是自己自从那天以来第一次有意识地想起这个吻。时至今日他不懂，也不想懂艾莉为什么会吻他，于是像所有求问而不得的人一样，他把这个谜团丢在了记忆的角落里，任其落灰。可是他又不能假装这一切都没有发生。“因为艾莉在生气，很有可能搞砸掉自己在里昂那里的委托。”扇用这样牵强的理由解释自己对艾莉的内疚。然而那天晚上他就做了春梦，从梦中醒来时自己裤裆一片热乎乎的湿粘。  
扇躺在床上，感受着自己的汗水热腾腾地蒸着自己。虽然醒了之后就忘了大半，他还是知道这个梦和艾莉有关。他不得不逼着自己开始重新审视早已尘封的谜团，那个吻，和艾莉生气的原因。扇知道随便批判别人的生活方式很不好（毕竟自己的也不光荣），但是艾莉的生活方式（他觉得）确实影响到了自己，一个同居人的方便（大言不惭地想），毕竟谁都不想一进门就看见自己的室友在给一个陌生人打飞机或者吹箫。就算都是男人，但是，阳具并不是，从美学角度来说，非常的赏心悦目，嗯，或者从任何角度来说，是一个可以被拿出来给陌生人炫耀的器官。  
扇为自己找的理由非常的满意。和艾莉住了一个月，他目击这种事情的次数两个手都数不过来。其中有一次，他出门和里昂谈事情，回来的时候正好看见艾莉在给一个流浪汉一样的邋遢男人口。那人显然被吓了一跳，匆忙把东西从艾莉嘴里拔出来，结果抖了抖居然射了出来，精液淋了跪坐在自己腿间措手不及的艾莉一脸。  
“What the fuck…!”艾莉气恼地跳了起来，摘下了眼镜甩起了精液，而扇看到了其余粘稠的白色精液顺着艾莉白里透红的小脸流到嘴边，粉红的舌尖伸出来，试探性的舔了舔粘在嘴唇上的精液之后一口吐了出来。艾莉一边用手擦，一遍骂骂咧咧地进了卫生间。男人提着裤子想遛，被扇一拳打上肚子。  
“钱呢？”扇冷冷地问道。男人哆哆嗦嗦地从兜里掏出几张皱皱巴巴的纸币放在扇的脚边，扇才让开了路。艾莉一边擦着脸上的水一边走出来，看着落荒而逃的男子的背影，一脸嫌弃地说道：“那男人臭死了。”随后扇拉着艾莉去卫生间，不顾艾莉的强烈抗议给艾莉用卫生纸擦了嘴，接着监督着艾莉刷了三遍牙，用漱口水漱嘴，并且更加一脸嫌弃地吞下了两颗人类的抗生素才罢休。  
“我们没有人类身体那么容易染病，你也没必要对我这么大意见。”他记得艾莉这么说。  
并不是有意见，他只是没来由地生气：生陌生男人的气，因为他居然把精液弄在了艾莉脸上；生艾莉的气，因为艾莉居然这么不注意就随便给陌生人扣；生自己的气，因为自己没有看好艾莉……为什么会想看住艾莉？很久之后，当扇重新回想这件事的时候，他很不情愿地认识到，他那个时候认为的生气，其实是嫉妒。  
换句话来说，他希望自己才是那个被艾莉口，并且把精液射到艾莉脸上的人。  
扇不愿意直视这一点。他不愿意面对他对艾莉产生情愫（以及情欲）的事实。艾莉太小了，太小了，那副瘦小的身板看起来并没有成年不说，而自己对于一个男性有这种想法让扇自己觉得害怕。先不说情愫，单情欲本身就过分了，过界了。这个世界对少数群体并不友好，而独自生活，对自己不利的因素当然是能少一个是一个。何况，就算有一天自己出了什么事，扇最不希望和自己有关系的人被波及。而艾莉，作为自己喜欢的对象，更需要远离自己。  
说来说去，最怕的还是对方不喜欢自己。  
想到这里，扇翻了个白眼，坐起来摸黑找卫生纸。

“你家东西还真多呀，每次来都很开眼。”  
艾莉在里昂的办公室里转悠着，拿起一个挂坠装进自己的口袋里。“放回去。”里昂坐在办公桌后面眼皮都没抬地说道。艾莉冲着里昂做了个鬼脸，把挂坠放回了原来的地方，整个过程中里昂依旧低头看文件，仿佛艾莉干什么他都不在意。  
“扇的案子那么棘手么？”艾莉一屁股坐在书柜旁的沙发上，看着一脸专注地里昂问道，“没见你对哪个案子这么用心过。”  
“那个早弄完了，我在看账单。”说罢里昂抬起头看了看几乎快要躺在沙发上的艾莉，露出了假惺惺的微笑，“倒是你，对那小子那么上心，真是少见。”  
艾莉嗤笑：“他帮了我一个小忙，我也帮他一个。这叫礼尚往来。”  
“代你进督察府可不是小忙，我看你就算卖身给他也不为过。”  
“什么都逃不过你的眼睛啊，大叔。”  
“毕竟我是情报贩子。”  
“也是。”艾莉干脆直接躺在了沙发上，鞋也没脱就踩上了沙发的把手，引得里昂不满的“啧”了一声。“无所不知的供奉院里昂，大概天神都没你知道得多吧。宫里的人居然就这么放心把你流放到北边来。要是我早就派人来暗杀你了。”  
“来暗杀我的人不少呢。幸好有我的守护天使在。”说着里昂的表情柔和了下来，看着自己书桌上的照片。照片上的女人一头银白色的长发，浅色的虹膜上勉强可以看出一条细缝的瞳孔，整个形态比起精灵来更接近妖族。  
“来自旧日的残影。”艾莉看着一脸温柔迷恋的里昂，意味深长的说道。  
里昂的脸立刻冷了下来：“你知道的太多了。”  
艾莉举起了双手表示认输：“你不是把我叫过来讲自己的爱情故事的吧。先说一句，我现在可没钱。”  
“你又不欠我钱。你欠你家那个冤大头。”  
“我这辈子怕是被他拴住了。”艾莉笑了笑。里昂走过来坐在了艾莉旁边：“为什么找上他同伴？”  
“扇应该告诉过你吧。他同伴拿了我的东西，我去拿回来，没别的。”  
“此话当真？”  
“骗你我是小狗。”  
看着一脸玩味的艾莉，里昂的表情越来越冷。  
“你知道么，我发现了一个很有意思的事情：我去看了那家酒店的那一个月的录像，水晶球只录到了两个当事人，并没有录到你出入酒店，酒店的值班人员也不记得任何符合你长相的人出现在酒店里过。”  
艾莉脸上的表情僵住了。他慢慢坐起来，盯着里昂。  
里昂继续问道：“那天晚上你在哪？”  
两个人互相看着对方，谁都没有说话。  
“我不记得了……”过了许久，艾莉才颤抖着开口，“这种事情已经很久没发生过了……但是我真的想不起来那天晚上的事……我……我……”过了一会，他深吸了一口气，停止了颤抖，声音也恢复了平静。  
“别告诉扇。”他说，“由我来说。”  
里昂点了点头：“这个事情先放一放。快该考核了吧？督察府本来就不是人类该去参加的，听说今年的考核更严格的，搞不好在考核里就死掉了。”  
艾莉笑了笑，用手指刮着里昂脸颊上的胡茬子：“所以我才要去帮他呀。你不会刚好知道考核的地点和内容吧？”  
两人对视了一会，里昂扬起了嘴角。

【考核第一日 极冰之北首府 凌晨】  
樱木扇哆哆嗦嗦地走在路上，大风吹着，街上看不见半个人影。同期进来了三十多个人，经过一个月的训练之后，最后参加考核的只有四个；其他的人要么受不了严苛的训练而逃掉，要么出了什么意外拖着残肢回老家，自己则是拼了老命留到了最后。尽管扇觉得自己已经做好了心理准备，但是考核难度还是大大超乎了自己的想象。  
“给我们三天时间自己接管黑帮的一条街……”扇一边走一边默默骂道，“他妈的还不如让我们跳海游一圈……妈的……都是一群智障……他妈我也是怎么就同意了这么一档子破事！”  
“这么快就反悔啦？”  
听到这个声音扇猛地回头，看到了一个把自己裹在一身黑皮衣里的小个子，摘下墨镜，露出了冰蓝色的眼睛和一个微笑：“Boo~”  
扇飞速的扫了一眼四周，然后快速地把艾莉拉到一个小巷子里：“助理是不可以参与考核的！别人会看到你的！而且太危险了！”  
“拜托，”艾莉笑着说道，“你以为我会让你一个人在这里冒险？那你可把我想的太没情意了。来吧，跟我说说你目前的想法。”  
“没什么想法……接管黑帮的地盘最快也就是火拼，三天时间根本来不及加入而且提拔成一个干部，而且要加入黑帮太麻烦了。”  
“这不是有想法了么？挺好的呀，那就火拼去！”  
“你个小疯子想什么呢！我们不能火拼！我们肯定打不过的！”  
“怕什么？你是个赏金杀手，这种事情不是小事一桩，而且还有我在呢。”艾莉说着自顾自走出了小巷，大踏步在街上走。  
“你他妈要去哪？”扇又急又火，赶紧跟了上去。艾莉不说话，只是径直走着，走的极快。扇喊了几声发现没有用，只好一路小跑的跟着，直到两人来到河边的一个灯火通明的仓库跟前。  
“这他妈是哪？”扇问道。  
艾莉笑了笑：“里昂告诉我，今晚有两个帮会在这边交易，我觉得我们至少可以打掉一个帮派，这样接管的可不只是一条街，而是整个帮，加上整个帮的地盘！然后你就基本上可以保证晋级了呢~~”  
然后，在扇想到要阻止之前，艾莉走上前去，大手一挥把门口的守卫们扔进了河里。听到守卫们的惨叫声，仓库大门轰然打开。在无数枪口面前，艾莉叉着腰，如同一只斗志昂扬的小公鸡。  
“先生们！以国王本人的名义，我和我的同伴将接手这里！放下你们的武器为我效劳我还可以饶你们一命！”艾莉如此宣布。

两人自然是被打了个惨，被扔到了路旁的垃圾堆里。  
所幸没被杀！他们只当我们是疯子！扇想着，一边揉着自己的眼睛一边骂：“让你想想计划，你他妈偏要胡来！现在可好！我们他妈上了他们的黑名单！”而艾莉干脆平躺在地，不停地喘着气。过了一会，第一批人从仓库里出来，开车去了南边。不到十分钟之后，第二批人也出来了。  
艾莉突然有了精神，腾地跳了起来站到了马路中间，挡住了车队的去路。“这是你们最后的机会！”他对着车队大喊，“现在下车投降，我还能饶你们一命！”  
“艾莉你这个疯子！”扇冲了过去，想要把艾莉拉到路边，然而艾莉仿佛生了根一样动也不动。而对面的黑帮则加了速向他们冲过来。  
“敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”艾莉猛地把扇甩到了路边，接着一跺脚，刹那间那辆汽车好像撞到了什么一样被甩到了空中，足足三层楼高。接着艾莉伸出手，好像抓住了空中的汽车一样，将其狠狠摔在路上。汽车顷刻间被压成一片，血从缝隙中喷出来，与碎玻璃一起撒了一地。整个过程不到一分钟。  
而这一切的始作俑者转过身来，眼睛里倒映着瑟瑟发抖的人类们，歪着头一脸无辜地问道：“还有谁？”

“报告的时候只说接管了一条街就行。不用说整个帮派。”按照艾莉的指示，扇通报了上级，放下电话依然心有余悸。  
他没有想过艾莉这么强。虽然自己预想过魔法师们的力量可能会很强，但是像这样凭空施法大大超乎了自己的想象。这时的扇开始用自己被吓得不轻的脑子勉强回想着自己曾经在历史课以及生物课上学过的知识：既然种族按魔力（？）强弱排序，魔法师不应该有这么强的能力吧？排第十二位还是十六位来着（话说一共有几个种族来着……），反正是个最低，再怎么说应该也没有这么强吧……扇看向在一边拍着自己身上的土的艾莉，突然想起了自己的暗杀行动，再想想自己发脾气强迫艾莉刷牙，瞬间一身冷汗地意识到了两点：自己能在这么个定时炸弹活这么久真的万幸，以及，以后再也不要和定时炸弹对着干。  
突然艾莉的动作停了下来。扇顺着艾莉的目光看过去，看到一个人影站在路的尽头。  
虽然看不清脸，但是扇能隐约感觉到这是那个试图杀过他的人。他刚想走过去，却被艾莉拦住，示意他站在原地。  
“这不是你能插手的。”艾莉说道，同时在地上胡乱画着什么。  
“你知道这是谁么？”扇问道。  
“不管是谁，你肯定打不过。”艾莉说着在地上横划一道线，然后站起来拍了拍手上的灰，指了指那条线，“呆在这条线后面别乱走。”  
“这是什么？”  
“你就当这是防弹衣。”艾莉说完便扔下扇，自己大步向人影走去。扇试图跟上去，却发现自己面前好像有一堵无形的墙一样，怎么都走不过去。

不顾扇急的火烧眉毛一样的叫喊，艾莉走到了人影面前，打量了一下面前熟悉的面孔，笑了一下说道：“怪不得你会找上扇。果然是在那天吃饭的时候听到了吧，诺兰姐姐？”  
诺兰也笑了笑：“听到你们的计划的时候我心都碎了。我实在是不愿意与你为敌呀，小艾莉，我很喜欢你、扇也是个好孩子，我也不想把事情搞成这样。”  
“那就回去，”艾莉收起了笑容，“我并不想和你斗。”  
“我也不想和你斗，小艾莉。”诺兰也收起了笑容，从兜里掏出了两颗欧泊，“但是我必须要去到首都。”  
“真巧啊，我也是。而且我也不打算把这个机会让给你。”  
“你可以再等一年。”  
“那你为什么不能再等一年？”  
诺兰沉默了，艾莉注意到她移开了视线。也许可以和她谈判一下，他这么想到：“其实我一直想知道你的真实姓名。诺兰应该是个假名，你姓什么？”  
“尼兹。”诺兰面不改色。艾莉轻笑：“继续撒谎。你既然改了名字，那说明你应该是在逃避政府追杀。”诺兰冷笑了一下：“每一个非人类都在逃避政府的追杀，艾莉，就像你一样。”  
艾莉并没有接她的话：“你既然在公共场合工作，说明你的回路是断的，至少主要部位被切断。不过这个手术做的相当精致，但是也相当危险。普通的魔法师并不需要做到这种地步去躲藏公共场合的监视器，除非你的能力相当强，那说明你来自魔法世家——十五年前被灭门的纳米加尼塞家族？你是失踪的继承人？灭门的时候失踪了两个孩子，你的那位兄弟或者姐妹应该就是你要去首都的理由吧？”  
诺兰的脸在艾莉说话的时候逐渐转冷，在听到“纳米加尼塞”的时候终于扯出了一个笑脸：“你还是很了解魔法世家的呀。”“是另一个孩子出了什么意外，而你需要正统的理由带他到达首都？”艾莉依旧没有接话，把自己的推断大声地说给对方听，“看起来是一件有时限的事：你等不到明年，因为那个孩子等不到明年，最有可能是性命攸关，需要更好的医疗？”  
“不愧是艾莉。”诺兰懒洋洋地拍着手，脸上随意地扯着笑，“说的全都没错。一锤钉错了地方，我弟弟就变成了高位截瘫。他已经躺在床上七年了。我能从那个该死的二流子医生手下活下来全靠侥幸。你应该了解首府有多少好的医疗资源，那个姓佩内洛普的精灵族医生，我一定要带我弟弟去见见，把他脊柱里那根有毒金属拔出来！”  
“……原来是这样。”艾莉叹了口气，“虽然我很同情你弟弟，但是对不起，我果然还是不能把这个名额让给你。”  
诺兰摇摇头：“我不需要你让给我，我需要他让给我。”  
艾莉顺着诺兰所指的方向看过去，看到了站在自己身后一脸懵逼的扇，仿佛一只待宰的小羊羔一样不知所措。  
没等艾莉反应过来，诺兰一脚踢在了他的太阳穴上，眼镜瞬间被踢飞，鲜血滴在眼睛里染红了视线，朦胧中他看到扇向自己冲过来，赶紧大声阻止：“跑啊！”然而没等扇开始调转方向，诺兰就抢先冲了过去，手中的欧泊变成锋利的光环瞬间划破了扇的脸颊。而扇在闪开的一瞬间把诺兰绊倒在地，赶紧冲过去把艾莉抱了起来，慌慌张张地跑着。  
“你个智障把我放下赶紧跑啊！”艾莉又急又气，丝毫不敢乱动怕打扰到扇。但是扇没跑几步就摔倒在地上，艾莉也跟着摔了出去在地上滚了几滚，还没滚完就听见了扇的惨叫。他赶紧爬起来，看到几条发光的绳索紧紧缠在在扇的双腿上，由于缠得太紧生生折断成几节，而诺兰正拿着一把同样发光的匕首踩在扇的背上，另一只手揪起了扇的辫子好让脖子露出来。“别碰他！”艾莉怒吼一声，瞬间空气震了一下，诺兰被一股看不见的力量抛出很远，在地上滚了几滚。  
“为什么……”诺兰一脸惊恐地爬起来，看着艾莉慢慢地向自己走过来。血红的眸子在黑暗中格外显眼，仿佛从地狱爬上来的修罗。紧接着艾莉使劲一挥手，无数的黑曜石碎片向诺兰飞了过去，锋利如匕首，一片一片深陷入诺兰的身体。诺兰身上的背心瞬间被染红，一口鲜血从她的嘴里喷出来，少女跪坐在地上，望着面前的修罗扬起手中的匕首，细碎的花纹在昏暗的路灯下闪着银光。  
要死了——  
“住手啊！”扇的喊声从远处传来，修罗的动作停顿了一下，随即把手中的匕首转了个个，用手柄敲晕了诺兰。他回头看了扇一眼，血红的眼睛和满脸的血污在昏暗的路灯下格外触目惊心。随即修罗跑了起来，转眼消失在了路口拐角。  
  
Chapter 2 The End


End file.
